


Four seasons: meeting, friendship, love and loss.

by twoheartsx



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Boys In Love, Death, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love, M/M, Sad, Seasons, Tragic Romance, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He met him in the spring with blooming flowers. They became best friends sitting near a lake and fell in love under the falling leafs. And when winter came they died under the cold breeze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four seasons: meeting, friendship, love and loss.

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently gotten a huge love for Wally and Brendan. I've been playing a lot of Pokemon and I find the idea of Wally dying with the sole wish of beat you just once sad. So I made this.

It was spring. Flowers were blooming and the smell of the warmth in the air. Brendan sat on a hill, surrounded by freshly bloomed flowers. Mudkip lied sleeping next to him. That's when he met him. A bright purple eyes boy with green hair. A boy who was sick and frail. A boy who couldn't catch a Pokemon. Brendan helped him. He didn't know why. Never in his life had he found interest in people. In friends. He learns the boy is named Wally. The boy sits with him and smiles and Brendan feels something in his chest that he don't quite understand. He never felt it before. Wally picks flowers and gives them to Brendan. When they part ways Wally promises to meet Brendan again. Both unknowing of what their futures hold. 

The next time they meet is in the summer. When it's too hot out and the sun seems to forever burn. They meet near a lake and sit and talk. The sun sets creating colors across the sky that looks like the whole sky is a painting. Wally talks about how beautiful it is, taking Brendan's hand in his own. The two were friends and that made this all the better. After the sun sets the boys see lightening bugs, chasing them around. For the first time in all this they feel like two little boys and not Pokemon trainers. Not a boy who will die soon and a boy who's dreams are too big for him. They fall asleep next to each other, glad it's summer and warm so they wouldn't freeze out in the cold. In the morning when the sun rises and it's hot again they part once more. Wally promises to beat him in a Pokemon battle. The two battle and Wally loses, but promises to be stronger by the next time they meet. They part ways with a hug. 

They meet again in the autumn when leaves fall. They meet under a tree that's lost almost all its leafs. Wally stutters over his words. He's became so much more pail since the last time Brendan seen him. Brendan buys him a scarf to help keep him warm. He would hate to see Wally get more sick then he already was. Wally holds the scarf close, pressing it to his face. Brendan finds it cute. They sit together catching up and somehow Brendan's lips end up pressed to Wally's. The kiss is messy and Brendan is caught up in it. He never wants to part. The two of them finally do, Brendan and Wally both out of breath. Wally more so and he has a coughing fit. Brendan sits with him, rubbing back, whispering words of comfort. They spend the night cuddled together. In the morning the have a Pokemon battle and Wally loses again. They part ways with a kiss and a promise that Wally will be stronger next time. A promise that wouldn't be kept. 

Brendan sees him again in the winter. Snow is fresh on the ground. Wally is as white as the snow on the ground. When Brendan touches him he feels like ice. His skin is cold as ice and Wally smiles sadly. It doesn't take long for Brendan to put two and two together. He falls to his knees, holding Wally's hand. He sits in the snow crying because Wally is dead. He blames himself, holding Wally close. The violet eyed boy just tells him it's gonna be okay. It isn't his fault. Brendan knows it is. He spends all his time near where Wally lived. In a cave. Hanging out with Wally. A ghost of his love whom he still loves. He starts to cough after being there for a little while. The cough gets worse over time. Wally urges him to leave, he doesn't have to die like this. Brendan just smiles. He is gonna do this because he wants to be with Wally forever. By the time the snow is melting and spring is coming in once again Brendan lied cold as ice. Brendan is glad that out of all the things that could have happened he ended up with Wally.


End file.
